The present invention concerns the field of rotating brushless electric machines with interior permanent magnets (IPM) which make it possible to reduce the quantity of magnets used without reducing the torque produced by the electric machine.
The electric machine can be powered by an engine or a generator.
In such machines, the rotor comprises a stack of ferromagnetic plates that are generally ring-shaped with a roughly circular section, equipped with a rotating shaft insertion hole through which a rotating shaft extends.
In addition, the outer circumferential side of the rotor laminations is equipped with roughly rectangular magnet insertion holes in which the main cubic magnets are inserted.